


beautiful wedding

by parechiyu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Kisses, Minor Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki, Minor Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, bandori please make this into an event story, bit cracky in places, i had an adhd episode mid-writing this, i want a parechu wedding set so bad, masuki and rokka are also gay, rei is there too, so minor it's mentioned like once, they are getting Pretend married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parechiyu/pseuds/parechiyu
Summary: pareo’s birthday morning was off to a shaky start as her mother was to spend the entire day at work, however the rest of raise a suilen have planned her quite the lovely surprise. well, it turns out to be quite the surprise for chu2 too
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	beautiful wedding

**Author's Note:**

> if bandori doesn't have a parechu wedding event someday then i shall write one myself
> 
> also i wrote 90% of this with horrendous adhd brain fog and this has the pacing of a d4dj episode but we're in this for a good time not a. a good-quality time. the pacing at the start sucks but it gets better i swear guys i sw
> 
> proper writing coming real soon mwah

"Oh it's _lovely!_ Thank you, thank you, thank you so, so much, Chu2-sama!"

It was the 25th of March, and Pareo had arrived in quite the opposite of her usual demeanor despite it being her birthday. Chu2 had rung her that morning only to be met with a rather forlorn-sounding announcement that her girlfriend was on her way to meet her at her penthouse. Turns out, her mother was to be spending the day at work. Again. Chu2 could really empathize. 

However, at that moment, Pareo seemed to have brightened up at least. On the way towards the double doors that lead to the pool area, Chu2 had given her a tiny box containing a delicate silver necklace with a pretty heart charm embedded with tiny, twinkling diamonds; the one Pareo had gushed about on their last shopping trip together.

She crouched down to plant a loving kiss in her girlfriend’s cheek. “You really did remember!”

”How could I not? You gushed about it to me for weeks.” Chu2 responded with a smug little grin. She was feeling pretty proud of herself right now. 

Once Pareo had finished gushing even more about the piece of jewelry and secured it carefully around her neck, the pair continued to walk and chat for a few more moments until Chu2 opened the doors to the roof and-

Froze? 

"Hm? What's the matter, Chu2-sam-"

_"Surprise! Happy birthday, Pareo!"_

Ah, so _that_ was what caused Chu2 to completely freeze up. 

Beside the pool were the rest of Raise A Suilen, but prepared behind them was a large backdrop similar to that used for photography. Upon it, was an image depicted the interior of a chapel.

A chapel decked out for a very white wedding.

Rokka and Rei were dressed in their usual casual attire, but Masuki seemed to have made an extra special effort. She had her usual wide-leg pants on, but today she had on a relatively neat tucked-in blouse and black tie. "And congrats to ya both!" She cheered, raising a hand in greeting.

"What is this? When did you lot even arrive?!" Chu2 was struggling to take in everything that was going on. Oh god all these implications. The wedding scene. The white fake flowers in vases (that worryingly contained water?) upon stands. The "congrats". Chu2 was regretting giving the other RAS members free access to her home whenever they wanted. 

"Happy birthday, Pareo!" Rokka greeted her friend with a happy smile that soon turned a little nervous once she got a glimpse at... Chu2's expression. "We were wondering what you'd like for your birthday, and Rei mentioned that your favourite thing seems to be Chu2-san so..."

"Congrats! You're gettin' married!" Masuki finished with another cheer.

 _"MARRIED?"_ Chu2 forgot how to breathe.

"Married~~~?" So did Pareo, but for a completely different reason. She ran past Chu2 and over to the setup, stopped to take a moment and fan herself after getting a good look at everything. It was incredibly simple, but Pareo was very very easily swooned. "Oh... Oh this is lovely! Oh thank you all so, so much! Uwaa~~ I've always dreamed of this!"

"It was all Masuki's idea, if you couldn't tell." Rei added, an amused smile upon her face as she watched Pareo give a dreamy sigh and a twirl. 

But then there was Chu2. She didn't know what to think and honestly felt like she was cycling through every emotion at once. Her instinct was to be angry with Masuki for planning something like this, assuming it was something to either tease her with but... of course her gaze wandered over to Pareo, and the young teenage girl was the happiest she'd seen her all week. The sight was certainly melting that icy defensive layer that encased that dumb little heart of hers, so when Pareo turned around to see her response...

"Oh... Chu2-sama? Is this... is this okay?" There seemed to be a little bit of concern in her voice. Chu2 felt like somebody took ahold of her heart and scrunched it up like paper.

"F-Fine! Whatever, just.... j-just _NOBODY_ take photos or film or anything! A-And... if anybody mentions this outside of RAS, you're _dead._ " Her compliance earned a loud cheer from her girlfriend who rushed over and took her hand, cupping it in her own. 

"We need to change into something pretty! Come on, Chu2-sama!"

"Wh- Wha-?" But of course, before Chu2 could say anymore or protest, the poor girl was being dragged away back indoors.

* * *

"Oh, what to wear, what to wear~!"

Pareo seemed to waste no time at all as the pair entered the large walk-in wardrobe just; the space was closer to that of a mini clothes store than a wardrobe and each wall was full of incredibly expensive looking clothes of a variety of styles, most of which were things Chu2's mother had bought and sent over from abroad. Pareo had been in here a few times (it _was_ where she got most of outfits from anyways) but always seemed to be awe struck every time she entered. All the pretty clothes in such cute colors, all the accessories and shoes... it was pretty much the keyboardist's dream. She’d run towards the nearest collection of dresses almost right away, flicking through all the coat hangers in her search for something white and adorable whilst Chu2 was left to stand in a still-bewildered and flustered daze in the middle of the room.

"Hmm... Chu2-sama, do you know if there's anything wedding-dress-like here?" 

"W-Why would I know the answer to that?"

But Chu2's defensive response fell upon deaf ears as Pareo pulled out something long, white and very frilly with a happy squeal of glee. She took the dress to the nearest mirror mounted upon the wall and held it up to herself as if she was wearing it - the excitement on her face was indescribable. “Oh this looks wonderful!” Pareo exclaimed, twirling around on the spot as she hugged the short gown against her body with a dreamy sigh. The dress was knee-length and longer at the back, pure white in color and honestly really did fit the part as a last-minute wedding dress.

“This is it! This is the dress!” Well, she’d certainly settled on something pretty quickly.

Chu2, however, had found herself lost in thought. 

Pareo was seemingly taking this whole thing very seriously, much more seriously than Chu2 really wanted to. The whole thing made her skin crawl with embarrassment - she didn’t want to do all this weird dramatic kissy romancey stuff in front of the rest of RAS! But as she watched the joy on her girlfriend’s face as she picked out a pair of shoes to go with her impromptu wedding day outfit, a feeling of tingly warmth nestled itself firmly within her chest. That morning, Chu2 could tell Pareo wasn’t feeling too great. She’d been having one of her bad weeks recently, and that combined with the fact her mother wouldn’t be around for her birthday, Chu2 easily realized that the taller girl had just accepted the fact she was going to spend the day at least little disheartened. But right now, Pareo's whole demeanor was brimming with delight. She was _happy,_ that was more than what Chu2's beloved keyboardist deserved so... Alright. She'll try her best to play along with this whole "wedding" thing. It's for Pareo, after all. 

Chu2 took a fairly sharp intake of breath before exhaling slowly. Okay. For Pareo. 

She wandered vaguely in the direction of the nearest rack of dresses and pulled out the least garish one that was the closest to her to give it a brief further inspection, but a particularly shrill squeal of delight which gave Chu2 quite the little startle so she turned around and-

Oh?

Oh.

_Oh._

And there, stood amongst clothes she had promptly thrown off, was Pareo standing in the prettiest thing Chu2 had ever seen her wear. It wasn't like the fancy, almost angelic dress and delicate sparkly heels Pareo had clad herself in made her any _more_ beautiful (you couldn't improve perfection, Chu2 thought), but seeing her standing there covered in pretty things and looking well and truly ready for an improve wedding made Chu2's chest tingle and face flush with warmth. How was her girlfriend the prettiest girl on the planet? 

But Chu2 didn't have long to gawk as a sudden expression of panic found its way onto Pareo's face.

"Ah! Chu2-sama! Wait, waaaiit-!" Much to her girlfriend's confusion, Pareo scooped up her clothes off the floor and frantically began to try and use them to cover up the dress she was wearing. "You're not supposed to see your wife in her dress until you're at the altar! It's... bad luck.... I think! All the TV shows say it!"

Chu2 blinked at her.

".... That's just a weird straight-person thing, Pareo."

"A-Ah..."

Somewhat reassured, Pareo neatly placed her casual clothes down on a seat in the corner of the large room and her attention was quickly stolen by the garment her girlfriend still held in her hand. "Has Chu2-sama found something?"

Chu2 glanced down at what was in her hand. Her expression quickly changed to that of... mild distaste. The dress she'd picked out was a pale pink and knee-length with a generous amount of tulle involved. It seemed to resemble more of a bridesmaids dress a child would wear. 

"Um..."

But looking back up at Pareo's face, Chu2's girlfriend seemed to look quietly delighted with what she'd chosen. Her big, sparkly red eyes were flicking eagerly between the dress and the teeny girl holding it. 

Chu2 stifled a sigh. ".... I _guess_ this will do." 

"Oh Chu2-sama you will look utterly adorable in it! Pareo cannot wait!" Pareo cheered, clapping her hands in excitement, but then Chu2 noticed something.

"You're not gonna... change your hair?" She pondered aloud. Pareo had arrived quite early that morning without enough time to do her usual hair-coloring routine that her mother was yet to know about. It wasn't unusual, though, and she would often spend a good half an hour coloring her hair to perfection in one of the penthouse's bathrooms, but today she seemed to be to distracted.

Pareo only smiled in response, twirling a long dark lock of black hair around her index finger. "Nope! Not today. Pareo thinks it would be a little symbolic since its how I looked when we first met, and besides... Since you complimented it the other day, I think I've been loving it a lot more~!" 

Oh. Oh wow. It seemed that Pareo was taking this whole "wedding" thing very seriously. Still, she continued. "Now Pareo be waiting outside for you, Chu2-sama! I cannot wait to see how beautiful you look!"

Before Chu2 could process everything, the other girl had vanished, leaving her standing there with a dress in hand and looking like a puzzled tiny animal. Well, she better get ready then. 

* * *

"Welcome back, Mrs and Mrs Tamade! Or... Nyubara... whichever one ya choose I guess. You two are lookin' pretty damn cute, huh?"

Masuki greeted the little couple with a very enthusiastic grin, looking very proud of herself whilst stood behind a sheet music stand draped in a white table cloth which was was presumably supposed to be some sort of DIY lectern. Rokka was standing beside her with the bouquets and little veils at the ready whilst Rei also stood nearby. She was holding a basket of confetti, but it probably wasn’t through her own choice. She was smiling, though.

"Yes, Tamade~!" Pareo cheered in response, almost skipping with excitement to take one of the bundle of presumably fake flowers off Rokka’s hands and passed the other to Chu2 who had begrudgingly followed behind. Chu2 looked down at the bouquet she was handed. The flowers were certainly fake. 

“We don’t need to decide on that now!” She protested, much to the surprise of her girlfriend.

Pareo blinked at her for a few moments until her brief look of surprise was replaced with that of pure joy. “Does Chu2-sama mean... we have until when we get married for real to decide on our family name?”

Chu2’s face instantly turned red. “W..W-Whatever!”

”Awww, Choo Choo thinkin’ ahead, huh?” And of course Masuki had to chime in. The young lady looked as smug as ever and saying she was enjoying herself was an understatement. 

Thankfully, before Chu2 could make a snappy reply, Pareo chimed in with a question. "May... Pareo what the box is for...?" She asked, motioning to the square-shaped object on the floor that, too, was covered in a white table cloth. You know, to match the theme. It was pretty obvious Masuki was the one behind the... set up. 

Rokka exchanged a nervous glance with Rei. "Well, um... Masuki-san said it'd be... a bit... awkward to, um, exchange vows and kiss at your... height difference so-"

"So I got ya something to stand on so you're the same height as your girlfriend! Go on then, up ya go." Masuki continued with a grin, beckoning Chu2 over. 

"Vows?" Pareo was practically swooning.

 _"KISS?"_ Chu2 certainly wasn't.

She wasn't quite sure what to process first, the fact she was going to be all gross and lovey-dovey with Pareo _with an audience_ or Masuki's jab at her height, but before she knew it Pareo had already gleefully taken her position at Masuki's improv-altar with bouquet in hand and veil draped over her dark pigtails. Oh god, she looked so sweet and pretty... Chu2 let out a long sigh. _For Pareo_ , she reminded herself. 

Gingerly, she took her place on her small assigned box. God, making eye contact was hard when she was embarrassed, let alone when she had the eyes of the others glued on her in her little pink dress as Rokka rather cautiously placed the other veil upon her head. The grip she had on her fake bouquet tightened significantly. She couldn't tell if the thudding in her chest from from pure embarrassment or the twinkling eyes of Pareo gazing right back at her. 

"Aight, so uh..." Masuki squinted at her "lectern"; upon the stand was her phone with the Wikipedia page for marriage vows up on it's screen. None of the stuff she was reading was really making any sense, though. Maybe she should improvise and just... go with what she knew. From TV shows. 

"Do you-"

"No, no, no, Massu-san!" Pareo suddenly interrupted. "There are eight steps to a wedding ceremony, you know! First, you _must_ do the welcomes." It seemed somebody had been doing their research.

Masuki glanced at Rokka, then at Rei. Rei seemed to be zoning out slightly. There wasn't exactly many people to welcome. 

"Gees, alright. Uh, what's up Rokka. Hi Rei. These two are gettin' married."

Rokka gave a polite round of applause.

"So uh... what now?" Masuki gave the back of her neck an awkward rub.

Luckily, Pareo was absolutely thrilled to share her worryingly in-depth wedding knowledge. "You do an introduction and talk about how beautiful and adorable weddings are! Then, onto some readings before telling the couple sanctity of vows and-"

"Can we PLEASE just... j-just get straight to the point?" Chu2 couldn't contain her frustration. Not towards Pareo, but she just wanted to get this humiliating display of gross sappy affection over and done with. She was struggling to look at anything at this point and her face felt like it was on fire. Just how her girlfriend wouldn't get embarrassed from this sort of thing she would never know, but thankfully her impatience was only met with a happy squeak from Pareo. 

"Well I suppose we could skip to straight to the vows, since this is a sort of practice for the real thing, right?" Pareo seemed to be almost giddy with excitement, giving a little bounce on her heels as she spoke. "And Pareo's very prepared! I've already written down some in preparation although they're in my journal at home, but... I certainly know what I want to say!" As much as she wanted to have a "real" wedding right here right now, Pareo did start the feel the tiniest bit... guilty. She was very aware of how embarrassed Chu2 could get around large displays of affection, so she was hoping the poor girl wasn't too out of her comfort zone right now. She aught to make it up to her later, Pareo thought.

"Aight so can I, uh, do the whole "do you take so-and-so" thing now?" Masuki asked, turning her phone screen back on so she could see a vague idea of what she was supposed to be saying before looking back up at the couple, taking the taller girl's enthusiastic nod as the go-ahead. "Do you, uhh..." God, what was Pareo's family name again? She rarely introduced herself as anything other than Pareo, and Masuki was the one to forget these sorts of things.

 _"Nyubara."_ Thank god for Rei's subtle whisper in her ear.

"Nyubara! Do you, Nyubara Pareo Reona take this..." Masuki gestured vaguely over to Chu2 who consequently shot her a glare. "Tamade Chu2 Chiyu as your kinda lawfully-ish wedded wife who you're gonna love forever and all that stuff?"

Pareo, without breaking eye contact with Chu2, nodded along happily. "I do I do!"

"And you, Tamade Choo Choo Chiyu, do ya also wanna take Miss Nyubara Pareo Reona as your almost-lawfully wedded wife who you're gonna love and hug and smooch and get all cuddly-"

"I-! I..." Chu2 tried her best to make eye contact with Pareo, but oh how the smile on her face completely melted her heart into a dumb puddle of gay mush. "... I _do_."

"Then I think this is the bit where you share your gay feelings 'n' stuff so like, go ahead." Masuki was very much enjoying herself. 

"May Pareo go first?" Pareo took Chu2's shy nod of her head as a yes, so she reached for the other girls hand. Chu2's hands always felt so tiny. "Chu2-sama... you've really encouraged me to become somebody I'm proud of." She began, and Chu2 had to stifle her flustered surprise. Pareo seemed to really be taking this seriously. "Who knew all that time ago when I showed up at your door for an audition, we'd be here now! You really are like a small yet brightly shining light in my life... You were the first person to truly support me so... I want to support you too! Forever! I love you, Chu2-sama!" 

Chu2 didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she could even say anything. It felt as if Pareo's words were an arrow fired straight through the heart that was booming away in her chest and made her throat feel all tight. It took her a moment to recover, but even though she was beginning to think coherent thoughts once more... she really didn't know how to put what she wanted to respond with into words, let alone in front of the others. 

"P-Pareo... I..." She really didn't know how to reply. She loved her _so_ much but declaring that in front of all of these (three) people was... hard. It was very hard. But still, Chu2 didn't want to just leave Pareo hanging after that. "I... l.. nn... l-love you, too... A lot." It sounded more like it was being mumbled to her bouquet that she was gripping with great force rather than her girlfriend across from her, but still Pareo gave her hand a happy squeeze. 

"Chu2-sama~~~!!"

Chu2 opened her mouth to say something else, but the sound of Rei pulling a tissue out of a pre-prepared box interrupted her. Rei passed it to Masuki who gratefully took it, scrunched it up and blotted her eyes with it. Rokka was giving her a reassuring pat on the arm. 

"Aww, Massu-san! Don't cry!"

"I'm.. not cryin'." Masuki sniffled. "Right, right... uh... Okay, with the power that... uh... Wikipedia bestowed 'pon me, I pronounce the two of you wife 'n' wife. Now smooch." 

"Ah, Chu2-sama, we could just hug if you would prefer-"

Pareo couldn't finish her sentence as a little peck on her lips took the words right out of her mouth. She blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened as well as the adorable face blushing profusely and half-hidden by bunch of flowers. "... You said this is basically a practice for the "real thing", _and_ it's your birthday s..so..."

Pareo couldn't hold herself back. She scooped up her tiny pretend-wife in her arms in a big hug, quite literally sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around. "Chu2-samaaa~~~!! Oh I love you, I love you, I love you~~!!"

"P-Pareo! You're going to squish me!"

The other three RAS members were, in all honesty, pretty surprised. Nobody in the trio was really expecting a kiss, not even Masuki, but it was a very pleasant surprise. "You better not bully her about this later." Rei gave the drummer a light-hearted warning as she began throwing handfuls of confetti in the young couple's direction (most of it was falling into Chu2's hair), but Masuki only replied with a grin.

"Me? Bully? Never."

But then there was a little gasp once Pareo was done smothering her girlfriend with affection. "Wait! Pareo almost forgot something!" She exclaimed as she finally released Chu2. "We need to do the bouquet throwing! Pareo sees it all the time on TV~"

"Bouquet... throwing?" Rokka exchanged a puzzled glance with Masuki.

"Yes~ Whoever catches the bride's bouquet is destined to be the one to get married next!" 

Pareo explained. She took a few steps away from the others, leading a seemingly pretty dazed Chu2 by the hand and turned her back on the others. “Now all we have to do is throw and see who gets it!”

And then there was a concerning slam of fake flowers against a human body. 

Chu2 had flung her bouquet as hard as she could in Masuki’s direction, whacking the older girl in the stomach but still she’d managed to get a hold of the bundle in her hands. “YEAHHH!! I WIN!”

“H..Hurray!” Pareo didn’t waste time being concerned about the force of which Chu2 had lobbed the flowers. Maybe she was just... very passionate. So Pareo went ahead and tossed her bouquet over her head as planned.

She knew who had caught it before she’d even turned around.

“YEEAAHHH!!!” 

And there was Masuki, holding up a bouquet in each hand like the champion she believed she was. “Hey, Lock, you’d be pretty damn cute in a pretty white dress y’know?”

Now it was Rokka’s turn for her face to turn bright red. “E-Ehhh???”

Rei was also standing there. Masuki eventually handed her a bouquet out of pity. “Here ya go. Hope Hanazono-san says yes.”

“M-Me? And Hana-chan?”

“Pareo thought you two were already dating?” Pareo inquired with a tilt of her head.

"It's really obvious." Even Chu2 chimed in. 

_ “Eehhh???”  _

* * *

The rest of the day was extremely pleasant; they five of then spent the afternoon and early evening eating cake curtsy of Masuki, watching Pareo and Chu2’s attempt at their “first dance” (Rokka thought it was very sweet, at least) and trying their very best to behave when Mrs Miu Tamade wanted to make a poorly timed video call with her daughter during her “wedding reception”. Mrs Tamade even referred to Pareo as her “daughter-in-law” much to Pareo's delight, even thought it completely mortified poor Chu2 and was bound to be brought up by Masuki in the foreseeable future.

Even though spending the day with their friends and bandmates was fun, once it was time for the others to take their leave Chu2 was deep down the teensiest bit glad. She was originally wanting to spend Pareo's birthday quietly with her, alone and probably curled up watching whatever yuri series her girlfriend was passionate about at the moment, but the little celebration they had... alright, Chu2 could at least admit to herself she enjoyed it. Even if the first thing she did after Rokka, Rei and Masuki left was crawl out of her garish pink dress and fling it onto the floor despite Pareo's wails of _"Chu2-sama, wait! That looks expensive!"_.

At that moment, the two were in clothes that were much more comfy (Chu2 totally was not wearing a Pastel*Palettes t-shirt that was a little too big and totally did not previously belong to her girlfriend) and nestled close together on the lounge's sofa in front of the large, wall-mounted TV. Pareo had the remote in hand and seemed ready to show off her current favourite show to her Chu2-sama, but she seemed the slightest bit hesitant. Something was probably on her mind. 

"Hey, Chu2-sama...?" There was a subtle drop in Pareo's tone. Chu2 felt a teeny pang of worry. 

"What?"

Pareo fiddled with the remote in her hands. "I'm... ever so sorry for earlier. I know how embarrassed you get over being very affectionate in public, and I think it was a little selfish of me to-"

"You really don't need to apologize for being happy, you know." 

"Eh-?" Pareo paused and stared back at her, taken aback. Chu2's gaze moved from Pareo to her lap as she slumped against her, resting her head against her shoulder. 

"I'm just glad you're feeling better than you did this morning."

"B-But what about Chu2-sama? I really do hope I didn't embarrass you too much." Pareo couldn't help but be a little flustered, she wasn't expecting this sort of response. 

Chu2 went quiet for a moment. Pareo noticed how she was trying her best to turn her face away from her. "It.... wasn't _that_ bad." She eventually admitted. "I didn't get the appeal of declaring gross lovey stuff to other people but..." Chu2 trailed off but then appeared to have just given up with that she was getting at.

"But...?" Pareo tried to prompt her to continue, but was only met with a grumble and a sigh.

"D-Doesn't matter!" Chu2 wrapped her arms around Pareo's free arm and rested her cheek back on the taller girl's shoulder with a huff. "What are we watching, then?"

Pareo couldn't help but smile and giggle at her girlfriend's response; she knew she would be blushing right now. "Hmm... Chu2-sama? May Pareo ask one more thing?"

"Nn.. what?"

".... Nyubara or Tamade?"

"W...What?"

"For when we get married for real!" 

"P-Pareo!" Chu2 whined in protest. "You're so insistent!" 

"Hee hee~" Pareo leaned into the tiny girl's touch. "I love you!"

".... Love you, too." 


End file.
